Our Song
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: Drew finds his favorite song on his iPod one morning. He suprises May with the song she didn't expect to be his favorite. In the end May and Drew are still hopelessly in love and their daughter, Krissy is grossed out. Future Fic. ContestShipping! Kinda Cliche :P!


**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon**

**I don't own Without You**

Our Song

* * *

May stood behind her six year old daughter, Krissy and brushed her long light brown locks. It was her school picture day that day, and they had woken up extra early to get her hair down. May added a black bow into the brown locks, when a certain green haired fellow came into Krissy's room, dancing (badly). Krissy laughed at her father's embareessing danceing, and May chuckled to herself. She knew Drew could dance really well and that he was just being silly to entertain, Krissy.

Drew danced over to the dresser where May and Krissy were standing and planted a kiss on his daughters cheek. Then his lips went to May's cheek which even now that they're married caused her to turn pink. He was her Tennage Dream.

"Why are you so happy this morning," she questioned her silly husband, putting her hands on her hips. Drew took out his headphones and gave his wife a confused look, he hadn't heard anything she said because he was to busy blasting his favorite song in his ears.

May rolled her eyes. "I asked you why you were so happy."

"Oh, well I just found my favorite song again, " he stated. May raised an eyebrow wondering how a song can make a man that happy. She had to no what this song that brought so much joy to his world was.

"What's the song daddy," Krissy asked in her cute little voice. Drew scooped up his green eyed daughter and held her to the ceiling, which caused the little girl to squeal girlishly.

"It's me and your mom's song," he explained, giving May a wink. May could not stop smiling after Drew said that. It brought back good and bad memories of high school, travling and Drew and her's relationship. Either way, good or bad, May wouldn't be where she was know with out those memories. Drew set his giggley daughter down. He than ruffled her just done hair.

"Yikes, May your gonna have to redue Kris's hair," Drew said trying not to chuckle.

"Great job, grasshead," May said, using her old nickname for him. Drew rolled his eyes. May started to brush her daughters hair for the second time that morning. She knew it wouldn't be the last, because she knew how fidgety her daughter got when she was stuck in a car.

"Can I hear the song daddy," Krissy pleaded.

"Of course, I was meaning to listen to it again,"Drew smiled as he took the earbuds out of his iPod and put up the volume. May smiled when the first words of the song went on.

I can't win, I can't reign  
I will never win this game  
Without you, without you  
I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you

Drew grabbed May by the waist and brought her close to him. This sudden movement caught her of gaurd but she soon went along with him. The two danced a slow dance to the awesome song that was blasting on the green haired man's ipod.

I won't run, I won't fly  
I will never make it by  
Without you, without you  
I can't rest, I can't fight  
All I need is you and I,  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

Can't erase, so I'll take blame  
But I can't accept that we're estranged  
Without you, without you  
I can't quit now, this can't be right  
I can't take one more sleepless night  
Without you, without you

I won't soar, I won't climb  
If you're not here, I'm paralyzed  
Without you, without you  
I can't look, I'm so blind  
I lost my heart, I lost my mind  
Without you, without you

Oh oh oh!  
You! You! You!  
Without...  
You! You! You!  
Without...you

I am lost, I am vain,  
I will never be the same  
Without you, without you  
Without...you

Drew planted a kiss onto May's soft lips, and said- "I love you May."

"I love you too Drew," she said back, smiling wider than she had all morning. Her face was even pinker than a baby pig.

"Oh gag me," Krissy said, she wasn't a big fan of public display of affection, especially by old people like her parents. She always thought that people over their high school years were old, even if they weren't, like May and Drew.

"I'll be waiting downstairs," she announced grabbing her spiderman backpack and running out of her room so she wouldn't have to see her parents being all lovey dovey. May and Drew rolled their eyes and laughed at their daughters immaturity.

May kissed Drew on the cheek,

"Bye," she said before running after her daughter.

Drew grinned and put his earbuds back into the ipod. He put them back into his ears and listened to their song again for the third time that morning.

* * *

**Ok I know this was quite cliche but the idea would not leave my head unless I typed it and post it on here! Hope u liked! R & R!**


End file.
